Horror Movies
by Kirinenko
Summary: Otoya quiere ver una película nueva con Tokiya, pero, ¿ha visto alguna antes? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Honochan77

ID: 4992218

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Al fin puedo poneros otro oneshot de esta adorable pareja *_* Ha pasado ya su tiempo desde el anterior y creo que era necesario ya subir otro más~ La verdad es que esta historia se me hace de lo más adorable y tierna, por el modo de comportarse de Tokiya y por la inocente actitud de Otoya. ¡SI ES QUE SON TREMENDAMENTE LINDOS, POR DIOS!

Espero que os encante tanto como a mí~, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche vino con una sorpresa para Ichinose Tokiya. Incluso si era Otoya, lo último que esperaba era que el pelirrojo irrumpiese en la habitación con una película de terror y le suplicase a Tokiya que viese esa cosa horrorosa con él.

"Oye, Tokiya~" canturreó Otoya mientras entraba a la habitación como un huracán, como Tokiya lo describía "¡Mira lo que me dio Syo-kun!"

Tokiya, quién había estado anteriormente leyendo un libro tranquilamente, miró hacia el objeto redondeado en la mano de Otoya.

"¿Una canción?" fue la primera cosa que le vino a la mente.

"No, Tokiya" Otoya parecía bastante emocionado mientras iba hacia su compañero de habitación y le agarraba del brazo para arrastrarle hacia la televisión "Es una película. Syo-kun dijo que es realmente buena"

Preguntándose qué diablos sería, Tokiya por una vez hizo lo que su loco compañero deseaba y se sentó en el sofá, dejando su libro a un lado. Poco tiempo después de unió un radiante Otoya tras haber puesto el CD y haberlo encendido. La entrada apareció a los pocos minutos.

"¿Una película de terror?" preguntó Tokiya con incredulidad "¿En realidad ves estas cosas?"

"Bueno, realmente no" admitió Otoya, rascándose la nuca y sonriendo "Esta es la primera vez"

Tokiya abrió la boca para responder y pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo. Suspirando, casi se desplomó sobre su asiento.

"Vamos a acabar con esto"

Los primeros minutos pasaron bastante pacíficamente, con Otoya comiéndose la pantalla con los ojos, y junto a él, Tokiya completamente aburrido. Aunque hacía todo lo posible para no demostrarlo, por el bien de Otoya. Fue en la primera escena en la que a uno de los personajes de la pantalla le disparaban, que Tokiya se dio cuenta de la tensión del pelirrojo. Si estaba afectado por esto, Tokiya se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría Otoya. Como pensaba, apenas habían pasado unos quince minutos antes de que el muchacho se quedase inusualmente quieto, con la mandíbula apretada y sus nudillos blancos alrededor del mando a distancia que estaba agarrando. Tokiya vio lo pálido que estaba su rostro en comparación con lo rosado que era y decidió que era suficiente para él. Incluso había empezado a sudar frío. De la experiencia con él, Tokiya había sabido desde el principio que Otoya estaría asustado a más no poder con esto, pero… quizás no tanto.

Sin decir palabra, Tokiya se inclinó y cogió el mando a distancia del agarre contrario, y presionó el botón para apagar la pantalla. Otoya se giró hacia él, tenso.

"¿Po-Por qué lo apagaste?"

Tokiya silenciosamente colocó el mando sobre su libro y clavó la mirada en él.

"No estoy asustado" dijo Otoya tercamente.

"Nunca dije que lo estuvieses" Tokiya frunció el ceño por lo obstinadamente de Otoya, que se mordía el labio mientras temblaba. Tokiya nunca entendió que era tan genial sobre el 'instinto' del que su compañero de habitación hablaba constantemente, pero sentía que podía comprenderlo ahora de algún modo, como una urgencia inusitada le acaparaba. Sin pelear, Tokiya alzó ambos brazos y envolvió al otro chico con ellos, tirando de él para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Los ojos carmesí se abrieron ampliamente durante un momento, para después una mano dudosa y temblorosa se agarrase a la camiseta de Tokiya, mientras que Otoya hundía su rostro en el pecho del otro. Estaba temblando violentamente, y Tokiya podía sentir los erráticos y rápidos latidos del asustado muchacho. Tokiya se juró mentalmente que nunca en su vida dejaría que el idiota se acercase a otra estúpida película así. Lo sacó de sus pensamientos una voz baja desde sus brazos.

"¿To…Tokiya?"

"No hables" ordenó Tokiya, pero en un tono amable.

"…"

"…"

"Gracias, Tokiya…"

Tokiya sonrió para sí mismo y le dio un pequeño apretón. Sintió que Otoya se calmaba considerablemente y le abrazaba. Como si se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Otoya rápidamente se echó hacia atrás y apartó la mirada a un lado, su rostro un poco sonrojado. Tokiya le estudió, y sintiéndose un poco desanimado, no pudo evitar una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"¡T-Tokiya…!" escuchó una repentina exclamación indignada. Otoya estaba agarrando uno de los cojines del sofá, su rostro colorado, viéndose extremadamente avergonzado.

Tokiya enarcó las cejas.

"No te…rías…" murmuró Otoya. Entonces le miró un poco sorprendido y alzó la cabeza.

"Sonreíste…"

El idol de pelo azulado se quedó sin habla durante un momento, por razones que no entendía. Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que Otoya se viese tan adorable hace solo unos instantes.

"¿No lo tengo permitido?" preguntó con frialdad después de recomponerse.

"No" dijo Otoya, de repente sonriendo a su cojín. Un ligero tinte rosado apareció en sus mejillas "Pero te ves mucho más agradable cuando lo haces. Deberías sonreír más a menudo, Tokiya"

Tokiya fue tomado por sorpresa por segunda vez en unos pocos minutos. Miró a su infantil compañero de habitación y se preguntaba que debía decir. Finalmente decidió rendirse e irse.

"Deberías dormir un poco, ya es tarde" se levantó, cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir la mirada de Otoya clavada en él. Obviamente, se podía saber que Tokiya no estaba realmente molesto; la sonrisa se lo decía.

Tokiya suspiró internamente. Si solamente pudiese expresar lo que estaba sintiendo también…

Caminando hacia la puerta del baño, Tokiya volvió la mirada atrás. Otoya estaba todavía con las piernas encogidas sobre el sofá, mirando la pantalla en negro. Dio otro suspiro y le habló antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

"Y deja la televisión como está, puedes sacarlo mañana"

No iba a decirle a Otoya que estaba preocupado por su miedo, pero Otoya podía excepcionalmente perceptivo a veces. Del mismo modo, podía también ser muy, muy denso.

Cuando Tokiya salió del baño, Otoya ya se había cambiado y estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, todavía viéndose apagado. Tokiya esperaba que no tuviese una noche de insomnio mientras apartaba las sabanas de su propia cama.

"Apaga las luces, por favor, Otoya" dijo Tokiya, acomodándose. El interruptor estaba junto a la puerta; Otoya podía alcanzarlo mucho más fácilmente. Una respuesta de "Está bien" se escuchó y con un click, la habitación estaba a oscuras a excepción del suave brillo de las dos lampas de noche a ambos lados de la habitación.

"Buenas noches, Tokiya" murmuró Otoya, mirando por encima a su compañero de habitación mientras se subía a su cama.

Desconocido para él, Tokiya estaba completamente despierto, no podía conseguir dormirse con la preocupación carcomiéndole. Tokiya forzó sus ojos a cerrarse y respiró hondo un par de veces. Esto era problemático.

Podía haber sido una hora, más o menos, Tokiya no podía realmente decirlo con su espalda hacia la habitación. Estaba oscuro, de todos modos. Pero lo que le impedía dormir no era solo la cabeza. Podía escuchar el frecuente movimiento desde el otro lado. Vueltas y vueltas en la cama. El sonido se detuvo durante un momento y Tokiya empezó a preguntarse si estaba siendo paranoico sobre Otoya, cuando un suave ruido sordo llegó a sus oídos. El golpe fue seguido por una serie de sonidos más suaves, los cuales empezaron a acercarse hacia él. Hubo un toque indeciso en su brazo y Tokiya decidió rendirse en fingir. Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y alzó la mirada.

"…Tokiya" se escuchó la voz de Otoya, bajita y asustada. Era realmente diferente a lo usual en él, y Tokiya sintió dolor al escucharla. Vio unos grandes ojos rojizos por encima de él y una mata de pelo revuelto de color similar. Otoya se veía diferente ahora, en muchos sentidos... y no todos ellos era muy apropiados.

"¿Mm?" gruñó Tokiya, apartando sus pensamientos a un lado con rapidez "¿No puedes dormir?" preguntó, dándose cuenta de la mirada en el rostro de Otoya. El pelirrojo asintió en silencio. Tokiya suspiró y se quitó las sabanas de encima para sentarse. Vio que Otoya estaba abrazando una almohada y no pudo evitar pensar cuán adorable e infantil se veía.

"Tokiya…" Otoya parecía un poco inseguro. Miró a un lado, esquivando los ojos contrarios.

"¿Qué quieres, Otoya?" obviamente necesitaba algo u Otoya no estaría actuando de este modo. Tokiya deseó para el momento en que la frase salió de sus labios el haber preguntado un poco más amablemente "¿Algo que pueda hacer?" añadió en un tono más suave.

"Yo…" Otoya dudó de nuevo, y miró a los expectantes ojos del chico de cabello azulado antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo "¿Puedo dormir contigo?" preguntó en un murmullo bajo.

Tokiya se congeló un momento mientras procesaba la sencilla declaración. Parpadeó y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. Como si lo sintiese, Otoya empezó a balbucear apresuradamente.

"No, no quiero decir nada como –, es solo, bueno, esa película y todo…y me siento un poco…" Otoya jugueteó con sus dedos torpemente. Tokiya podría haber jurado que su rostro estaba del mismo color que su pelo "N-No puedo dormir y… Pensé, que si no te importa…quizás…" apretó la almohada contra sí mismo, balanceándose sobre las puntas de sus pies.

"¿Quién dijo que me importase, idiota?" cortó Tokiya las diatribas sin sentido. Otoya parecía un poco sorprendido y se quedó en silencio.

"Puedes dormir aquí esta noche" Tokiya se movió e hizo suficiente espacio para él "Los monstruos no te comerán aquí" añadió con una sonrisa juguetona.

Otoya abrió la boca para replicar y la cerró de nuevo, poniéndose rojo. Se sintió sorprendido y aliviado al mismo tiempo, y… solo un poco emocionado. Si, un poco.

Se sentó en el colchón, todavía sin soltar su almohada.

"No tengo miedo a los monstruos"

"Por supuesto que no" sonrió Tokiya y se tumbó de espaldas. Otoya hizo una mueca antes de echarse a su lado. Un silencio un tanto tenso vino después, antes de que fuese roto por el chico más pequeño.

"Oye, Tokiya"

"¿Mm?"

"… ¿Crees que soy tonto?"

"No, no lo creo, tonto"

"Tokiya~" Otoya hizo un puchero, dándose la vuelta hacia él.

"Creo que eres adorable" Tokiya lo miró y sonrió, haciendo que el pelirrojo se ruborizase.

Otoya alzó su almohada y se escondió tras esta.

"Eres malo" un gemido ahogado salió desde debajo.

"Lo siento" sonrió Tokiya, sin sentirlo para nada. Se movió y encaró al muchacho escondido.

La almohada bajó y reveló un rostro con un puchero. Sin quererlo, bostezó, pegándoselo al otro y haciendo que Tokiya le siguiese también.

"Tengo sueño" murmuró Otoya, acurrucándose en su almohada, la cual estaba colocada entre ambos "Mi almohada está calentita…" añadió con voz adormilada.

"Tú eres bastante cálido de por sí, Otoya" sonrió Tokiya, alcanzando a quitar los mechones de flequillo sobre los ojos cerrados de Otoya. Se abrieron de nuevo, sorprendidos por el gesto.

"¿Tokiya?"

"Vamos a dormir" Tokiya cerró los ojos, dejando que una ligera sonrisa se quedase en sus labios.

Otoya parpadeó somnoliento, y se acurrucó más contra él. Tokiya no protestó, así que estaba bien. Era agradable sentir a alguien más al lado, sobre todo Tokiya, pensó Otoya sin dar muchos rodeos. El pensamiento le sorprendió, pero se sentía de algún modo reconfortante. Esta era la primera vez que había visto el lado amable de Tokiya, y Otoya deseaba poder verlo más. Bueno, podía conseguir lo mejor de eso mientras duraba.

En cuanto a Tokiya, estaba secretamente bastante complacido con toda la situación en cuestión. Tenía una razón plausible para estar cerca de Otoya, y molestarle. No era algo que pudiese evitar, el que sus esperanzas se elevasen un poco cuando Otoya se acurrucó contra él. En silencio, entreabrió un ojo y cuando estuvo seguro de que Otoya estaba dormido, se inclinó y besó suavemente su frente. Miró al pelirrojo durmiente con cariño y le acarició el pelo mientras se permitía dormirse también.


End file.
